


Protect Your Queen

by TheCuddleMonster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a moment to themselves.





	Protect Your Queen

“You are incredibly irritating. Do you know that?” ‘

Clarke laughs, “It’s not my fault you’re garbage at chess. I thought you were a master strategist.”

“I’ll have you know that I was classically trained in the art of war.”

“Really? It doesn’t show.” Clarke ribs through a smirk.

“I’m sure we’ve discussed at length the content of a character who feels compelled to mock others.” Lexa chastises but she is already refocusing on the board. Her brow furrows in deep thought, contemplating her move. Always so serious. 

With her face scrunched up the creases of her responsibility are prominent on her face. They are not permanent, not yet. When they lie together at night her face relaxed it is still smooth. Clarke thinks of Lexa with crease permanently engraved on her face white hairs on her temple and it makes her heart flutter. In these moments, moments where Lexa picks up her remaining knight than puts it back down touches the rook and then puts her hand back altogether, Clarke prays. She prays to the universe or the Gods to whoever may consider her that she and Lexa can grow old together. 

"Apologies Commander, you are a worthy adversary. I meant no offense."

Lexa's smile is soft an genuine. Finally, she moves her Bishop. "As are you, Ambassador."

In every way that Lexa was calculating, planning out 10 moves in advance, Clarke is a wreck loose. She preferred to play the game with speed. Like her father had taught her. The less she planned the less her opponent could anticipate. 

Lexa's eyes are calm and warm when they analyze Clarke's face. Just as Clarke admires Lexa's steadiness Lexa admires Clarke's freedom. 

Clarke breaks the hold Lexa's eyes have of her to study the board sees the Bishop in position to take her king in a few moves. A Lexa on the hunt is a dangerous Lexa. So she puts her on the defensive by making a play for her Queen. 

And Lexa moves her bishop back

"Check" 

She retreats her King. "My dad always saved his Queen. He never sacrificed her. He'd lose the game before he lost her."

"I understand him perfectly. I am nothing but a crown without my queen." 

Clarke rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "I would rather win." She moves her Queen for the first time into the path of Lexa's King. "Check." She clicks.

"I have enjoyed many victories before you, Clarke." Lexa moves the knight she had hidden away behind a pawn and takes the Queen. "But I greatly prefer my life with you in it. Checkmate." 

Clarke's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you kidding." She looks at the board to find that in an attempt at a power move she left her King exposed. "Fuck you. You distracted me with your romantic bullshit." She pouts, always a sour in defeat as she is boastful in victory.

"Don't be a poor loser, Clarke. Give me my victory kiss with dignity."

"No."

"You are a pest."

"I thought I was your Queen?" 

"You are." She presses a soft kiss onto Clarke's forehead and loses another in her hair. "My Clarke. Queen of Pests." 

Clarke huffs a laugh. "You're my queen too." Clarke strokes the Commander's arms. 

"Queen of schooling your sorry ass at chess." 

She shoves her away. "Reset the board, Lexa. Let's do 2 out of 3."

"Yes, your majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime I see people talking about the show on Tumblr I get a strong urge to fix it lol so here is the same fluffy trash as always


End file.
